1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system allowing real-time coordination of the displacement of at least two mobiles travelling out of direct line of sight. A first mobile regularly indicates to a second distant mobile the new direction of progress to be followed, and does so without using any visible or audible transmission system.
The present invention applies more particularly to the context of an infantry combatant on the battle field. It enables, for example, a group leader, continuously aware of the position of the members of the combat group, to coordinate their displacement as a function of his own displacement.
2. Discussion of the Background
Known systems currently use either means of direct voice transmission, radio means for example, or visual means, via gestures, sets of lights, smoke signals, flags, etc.
These various means are not, on the one hand, completely stealthy, and on the other hand, may quickly run into difficulty on account of the relief of the terrain and/or the meteorological conditions.